


Lena Luthor's Dilemma

by ThatGuy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Genius Kara Danvers, Romance, Science, cheating?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy/pseuds/ThatGuy
Summary: Lena is in a relationship with Alex, however, she couldn't deny that there was definitely chemistry between herself and one of LCorp's newest hires, Kara Danvers. Alex's sister.Inspired by 'The Danvers Sisters' by StarvingLunatic.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. The Hiring of Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism is definitely encouraged. Enjoy!

Lena's day so far has been stressful, to say the least. For starters, she and Alex had a slight disagreement that morning about what to do about their sixth month anniversary, which was four days away. Lena wanted to go out to a fancy restaurant and celebrate, however, Alex seemed adamant about not want to go out or celebrate in any way, and after Lena tried to convince her that they should go out, Alex practically yelled at her that she didn't want to do anything. Leaving it at that, Lena came to LCorp to prepare for the job interview she had lined up today for a position in R&D, she herself didn't arrange the interview so she had no clue what to expect, but before she could review the resume, Jess had came into her office and said that one of the overseas investors is demanding a meeting so Lena had to deal with that, which took nearly four hours. 

The interview was set to be at 11:00am, and it was currently 10:56am, having just finished a rather stressful meeting, Lena decided to just take a breather and just go over the resume during the interview. However a few minutes later Jess informed her that the interviewee was going to be ten minutes late, so she took the time to finally go over the resume. Looking at it, she was somewhat shocked to see the name, Kara Danvers, was this person related to Alex? if so, why had Alex not told her? Lena knew this person couldn't be a cousin of Alex because she remembers Alex saying she doesn't have any uncles or aunties. So was this person her sister? 

"Miss Luthor, miss Danvers is here for her interview." Jess's voice came through the speaker. 

"Send her in, please" Lena replied.

A moment later the door opened and in walked the most beautiful woman Lena has ever laid eyes upon, _objectively speaking of course ,_ the woman was wearing a red blouse with a bow tied at the bottom of the V-neck, tucked into a pair of fitted black slacks over a pair of black flats, she had golden blonde hair that came down just past her shoulders and ocean blue eyes behind a pair of thickly framed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers." Kara said walking toward Lena, putting her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Danvers, please, take a seat." Lena said as she shook Kara's hand, and motioned towards the chair on the opposite side of her desk. 

"Please miss Luthor, call me Kara." Kara said as she took a seat and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Well, if I'm calling you Kara...." Lena replied playfully. Lena did not know where her flirty behavior was coming from.

"Lena it is." Kara agreed, with a slight blush creeping up her face. Seeing this, Lena felt weirdly... _Proud?_

After about 20 minutes of Lena asking standard interview questions, and Kara answering them just as Lena herself would've answered them, Lena was able to get to the more important questions. Like why Kara was applying to LCorp with post secondary education.

"So Kara, I must ask; What prompted you to apply to LCorp with no post secondary education?" Lena asked, a little more condescendingly then she intended.

"Well actually, your CFO approached me, and I actually did go to TWO universities." Kara corrected her.

"Oh? so why are neither on your resume?" Lena asked. Kara went red with embarrassment at the question.

"Well, I kind of got kicked out of both." Kara said tentatively. unsure whether this would cost her the job.

"Oh? do tell." Lena said, way too seductively if you ask her.

"Well, the first university I went to, was Caltech and I got kicked out because I got into an argument with one of my professors because I disproved the second law of thermodynamics, and after being kicked out of class, being the emotional 17 year old I was, went and keyed my math into his car." Kara explained, still red with embarrassment.

"Wait, I read an anonymous science paper that disproved the second law of thermodynamics, that was you?" Lena asked, jaw slack and eyes wide.

"I-um...yes?" Kara replied, squirming under the attention of Lena. 

"Huh, well I suppose I should probably ask what happened at the second university." Lena said with a smirk, shamelessly hoping that the story was just as good.

"Well, the second school I went to was MIT, and I was kicked out because I-uh...well I-uh...I kind of drunkenly tried to build a small nuclear fusion reactor." Kara paused slightly. "I would've done it to had someone not sabotaged me!" Kara added quickly, clearly she wasn't over the whole thing.

"So why did they expel you?" Lena asked, slightly confused.

"I nearly blew up the school." Kara deadpanned. 

"Okay so I'll present you a few problems, and I want you yo solve them." Lena said, quickly changing the topic. 

After a few hours of Lena presenting Kara with some of the problems of various projects LCorp was working on, starting with easy ones and slowly increasing the difficulty, Lena was convinced that Kara would definitely be one of the smartest people working for LCorp, second only to Lena of course. The interview went on much longer than any other interview Lena had conducted, but it turned out to be worth every every second, especially when Lena got to see the adorable crinkle on Kara's face as she was think hard, _and of course because she was going to be a great asset to LCorp_. Lena quickly thought to herself.

Lena presented Kara with the official job offer and told her that she had three days to make her decision, however Kara had signed the papers right then and there and asked when she could start. With the knowledge she would be starting on Monday Kara thanked her and left. Lena couldn't help but let her eyes wandering over the retreating figure of Kara Danvers. A few moments after Kara disappears out of her office, Lena gets a call from Alex. _Right...Alex._ After Alex profusely apologized, and agreed to go out on their sixth month anniversary, and they said there goodbyes, Lena started to think about the interview with Kara and how there was undeniable chemistry. Lena knew that she has to put a stop to all the flirting and casual touching, but Lena also knows that walking the path, is much different than knowing the path. It was still mid afternoon, so she decided start working on tomorrows things because truth be told, the job interview was the only thing she had schedule for today and thought it would be a good distraction from her thoughts that were currently occupied by a certain blonde. 

Once the clock struck 5pm, she decided that enough work has been done today and that it's time to head home. So she called her driver and five minutes later, she was on her way home, and that's when she remembered _Kara could related to Alex._ She and Alex had been dating for six months now, surely Alex would have told her about any siblings right? But Kara looks nothing like Alex so there's a chance they aren't actually related. But what if Kara was adopted or something? She decided to give Alex the benefit of doubt and concludes that it is a mere coincidence that Kara shares a last name with Alex.

When Lena got home, Alex was waiting for her having already cooked dinner, clearly still feeling guilty about that morning. After they finished dinner, Lena was about to start washing the dishes when Alex pushed her against the counter and connected their lips, Lena happily welcomed the distraction from the dishes and possible make-up sex. Sure enough Lena was right. 

many _many_ , orgasms later, Lena found her self laying wide awake in bed thinking about how that could possibly have been the best sex she's had in her life and how thoughts of a certain blonde could have been a large contributing factor for that.

_What ever was she going to do about Kara Danvers?_

\-------------------------------------------------

Next Time on Lena Luthor's Dilemma:

Kara has a date, Lena has mixed feelings about this.

Will Lena tell Alex about Kara?

Will Lena confront Alex about Kara?


	2. A Friendship (In Development)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day early, but I couldn't help it, I am very happy about this chapter turned out so I just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

It was currently Friday, and to say that Kara’s first week at LCorp was productive, would be the understatement of the year. Not only was Kara able to make ample progress in her first project, which was designing and producing a new lighter and stronger type of bullet proof vest meant for soldiers, but she was also able to help out with other projects which were struggling. Lena noticed that this resulted in Kara becoming well-known and well- _liked_ all throughout LCorp. Lena was afraid that Kara’s lack of credentials would also cause a lack of respect from her peers, however this proved to be quite the opposite, as she learned that many scientists had actually started to go visit Kara and asked for her input on things. 

Unfortunately for Lena, she had been quite busy that week so she couldn’t go and personally see how Kara was doing, but her temporary supervisor had only been speaking positively of her progress and work ethic. 

Lena wouldn’t exactly say Kara and her were best friends, but she was definitely more friendly towards Kara than any other of her employees (apart from Jess and Sam of course). So when she found herself with an hour to spare, she decided to go check on Kara. 

“Lena, hey. What’s up?” Kara said as Lena entered her assigned lab. Lena swears that she sees Kara’s smile grow a little but chooses not to dwell on it. 

“I found myself with some time to kill, so I thought I’d come and see how LCorp’s hardest worker is doing.” Lena says in a voice she is now releasing is a little bit too seductive. All those thoughts leave her head however when she hears Kara start to giggle. Lena might just die.

“Oh please, you give me too much credit Lena.” Kara brushed off the comment with a blush on her face.”I work just as hard as everybody else.” Kara concluded.

Lena knew this not to be true, most of the scientists were way too nervous to be productive their first week. Kara on the other hand, Had made groundbreaking progress in three other projects as well as practically finished the improved bullet proof project. Lena decided that Kara being as humble as she is, would find a way to make her accomplishments sound like everybody was doing it.

“So, how was your first week working at LCorp?” Lena asked, changing the subject.

“It was great! Everybody is very friendly, thank you so much for giving me this chance.” 

“No problem, you didn’t really give me a choice after demonstrating your intellect during the interview.” Lena playfully exclaimed. "I had no idea that Sam was friends with a genius.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m a genius, I mean I can read 20,000 words per minute, I have an IQ of 194, and I know a lot more than most people, but I don’t believe intelligence can be accurately quantified.” Kara replied. Lena would be lying if she said her attraction to Kara hadn’t just increased. But she would never admit that. “And for how I know Sam, she used to date my sister. When they broke up, we kept in touch.” Kara shrugged.

“You have a sister?” Lena asked, clearly intrigued.

“Uh...Yea, an adoptive sister.” Kara replied, fiddling with her glasses. “But we don’t really talk anymore.” Kara continued with a sad sigh.

After that, Lena decided to quickly change the subject, to which Kara looked grateful for. The two of them continued to casually talk about other things until Lena’s hour was up and she begrudgingly returned to her office. It wasn’t until just after 7pm that Lena finally felt satisfied with the amount of work to finally head home for the night. She was about to head down to the lobby when she noticed that Kara’s lab still had it’s lights on, so she went to investigate only to find Kara still hard at work.

“Kara, what are you still doing here?” Lena asked, a little too loudly if Kara’s yelp was anything to go by.

“Lena! You scared me.” Kara said with her hand over her heart.

“Sorry, but it’s past seven Kara, everybody else has gone home. You must have something better to do on a Friday night.” Lena said with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Kara seemed to brighten at the question.

“As a matter of fact, I have a date!” Kara said excitedly.

“You do?” Lena replied, not feeling the playfulness of earlier. She felt almost _disappointed and...Jealous?_

“I do!” Kara said, visibly excited. “I did one of those online thingies and it matched me with someone, it said we’re like 98% compatible” She continued, clearly not noticing Lena’s inner turmoil. _But why would she, we’re barely even friends_ Lena thought to herself.

“Okay, well i hope you have fun.” Lena said rather monotonous, and with that, she made her swift exit. She didn’t even bother to return the ‘goodbye’ that she heard Kara yell.

On the ride home, Lena tried really hard not to dwell on her feelings about Kara going on a date. She did admit that there was definitely chemistry between herself and Kara but her attraction to her wasn’t anything serious... _was it?_ Lena was still a few minutes away from Alex's apartment, which she was staying at for the past week, as part of a plan to see who’s apartment would be better to move into, Alex would be staying at her place next week then they would decide where to move. Lena suddenly remembered that Kara had mentioned that she had an adoptive sister, and that they didn’t really talk anymore, _is that Alex hadn’t mentioned her?_

“Hey Alex, sorry I’m so late, there was a lot to do at the office.” Lena said apologetically as she entered Alex’s apartment.

“I’m in the kitchen babe.” Lena heard Alex’s voice from around the corner. When she rounded the corner into the kitchen she was met with a quick kiss on the lips from her girlfriend.

“How was work?” Alex asked as she started to make tea.

“Well, remember how I told you that I had to conduct that job interview last week?” Alex nodded. “It turns out that this woman is some kind of genius. She wrote a paper disproving the second law of thermodynamics, _when she was 17_ . She’s probably smarter than _me_.” Lena continued. 

“Oh really? And what’s the name of this mysterious genius?” Alex asked seductively.

“Kara Danvers.” Lena deadpanned. When Alex froze, and her face fell, Lena knew that Kara was in fact, Alex’s adoptive sister 

“Did she tell you who she was?” Alex asked, no emotion in her voice.

“Nope, only that she has an adoptive sister that she doesn’t talk to anymore.” Lena responded whilst pouring herself a cup of tea.”Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked calmly after sitting down with her cup of tea. 

“Because, I’m the kind of the reason we don’t talk anymore.” Alex said tentatively as she sat down across from Lena. “And I knew that once I told you that I have a sister that I don’t talk to anymore, that I’d have to explain why we don’t talk anymore, and it’s not a good story by any means.” Alex continues with tears welling up in her eyes. She continued when Lena’s raised eyebrow prompted her to. “Kara was actually born in Kaznia, and once her parents realized that she was different, they wanted to give her all the chances to become someone. So her parents shipped her off to America, but before they could follow, they were captured and executed. Kara was only 13 years old, when she was adopted. After she was adopted, my parents gave her all the attention, and me being her older sister, she looked up to me and did all the things I did. Of course, both of those things really pissed off 16 year old me, and so I always bullied her at school, and of course the fact that she was ahead of me academically definitely didn’t help. One day when she was 16, things got a little heated and I stole her journal and started reading it out in the cafeteria at our school. I ended up outing her to pretty much the entire school, and exposed her feelings towards her best friend. After said best friend profusely rejected her, and everybody started laughing at her she practically ran away. That was the last time I saw her.” By the time Alex finished she was full on crying. Lena’s eyes were also watering. _How could Kara be so happy all the time after experiencing so much pain?_

After Alex had told Lena what she had done to Kara, Lena told her that she needed some time alone and so she went back to her own apartment to think things over. Lena figured that that had happened five years ago, considering that Kara was only 21 years old. Even after only being friends with Kara for about a week, Lena knows Kara to be one of the friendliest, nicest, and kindest people that she has ever met, Kara wouldn’t even deserve to be stood up by her date tonight. Lena felt stuck, Alex had completely destroyed Kara’s reputation just five years ago, and in Lena’s experience, _people don’t change_. 

Lena didn’t even realize that it was nearly midnight, she had a conference call at 8am so she decided to call it a night and go to sleep. Lena did not sleep well that night as her dreams were plagued by the thoughts of Kara being publicly humiliated by Alex. Lena was also outed, so she could relate to what Kara must have been feeling. She also knows the pain of being rejected by your straight best friend. But to think that Kara had to go through all that pain, and it was inflicted by someone who was supposed to protect and support her. It was unbearable. 

Morning finally came and Lena was in the office by 7am only to find Kara already at work.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Lena said, slightly confused but happy that she ran into her.

“Lena, how are you? Oh I’m doing good, thanks for asking.” Kara replied teasingly with a big smile on her face.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect to see you here so early.” Lena apologized. "So uhh...How was your date?” Lena asked, clearly uncomfortable.

“Well, besides the fact that he spent the entire date ogling other women the entire time, then said he was going to the washroom and never came back, I’d say it went pretty well.” Kara said in a fake enthusiastic tone. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve any of that.” Lena said apologetically, but deep down she couldn’t help but feel an underlying sense of relief, that Kara’s date turned out to be a bust. However this feeling was quickly squashed as Kara continued her story. 

“Yea, but I did end up meeting up with an old friend of mine. Lucy Lane. We’re going out for lunch on Monday.” Kara said happily. 

“Oh? Has like...a date?” Lena asked tentatively. 

“I-um...I’m not sure.'' Kara said as a crinkle appeared on her forehead indicating she was thinking hard. “Maybe? I really don’t know.” Kara concluded.

“Anyways, I have work to do, I’ll see you around Kara.” Lena said rather coldly before leaving for her office.

She really had to deal with these pesky feelings for Kara. 

\------------------------

Next time on Lena Luthor's Dilemma:

How will Kara and Lucy's relationship turn out?

Will Lena get past Alex's wrongdoings?

Will Kara and Lena give into temptation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt way better writing this chapter compared to the first chapter. Please, feel free to comment whether it be a compliment or a complaint. Just leave some feedback please!


	3. !Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update as to why I disappeared.

Hey Guys!

Sorry about the long wait, a few weeks ago I actually contracted COVID-19, so I was sick for just shy of a week. This caused me to miss an entire week of school and since we’re doing one class at a time (5 hours a day, 5 days a week for 5 weeks) it was practically a death sentence. So I had to work day and night to catch up which didn’t really leave any time to work on the story. This week I started a new class and I wanted to work ahead a bit and now that I have made a comfortable amount of wiggle room, I’m going to resume the story with a new chapter next Tuesday (March 9th). To make up for it, I will make sure to finish the story within the next two weeks.

Aiden W.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me what you guys prefer dialog wise (like heavy, light, or something in between). Next chapter will be longer don't worry. I'll try and upload Tuesdays and Thursdays, but Calc. 12 has been kicking my ass recently so I might miss a Thursday or two. also please tell me if you guys want any actual smut, or anything else.


End file.
